


excuses

by honeycloverbee



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Eden Academy (SPY x FAMILY), Fluff, Highschool AU, No beta we die like spies, Other, damianya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycloverbee/pseuds/honeycloverbee
Summary: Damian really likes Anya, and wants her to look at him the way he looks at her.Unfortunately, Anya doesn't really think about it.(non-Fluffbruary fic!!)
Relationships: Becky Blackbell/Damian Desmond/Emile/Ewen/Anya Forger (SPY x FAMILY), Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	excuses

**Author's Note:**

> what's up cheese bags it's mj back again with the damianya brainrot!!!
> 
> anyway pls enjoy this caffeine induced fic!!!

Gathered at the courtyard, Damian, Emile, Ewen, and Becky were summoned by the Desmond for a “very important announcement.”

“About time I guess,” Becky rolled her eyes, looking at him with a deadpan look in her eyes. “It’s kinda really obvious for everyone.”

“Yeah.” Emile sided with Becky, “was this the ‘super duper important’ thing you had to tell us today?”

“Well I-”

“Ahh, Damian, my friend, finally getting a girlfriend and soon no longer a vi-”

“Shut up Ewen! I don’t want to hear it! You two aren’t better than me!” Face flushed red, he walked away from the bunch. “In any way, that’s all, you can live your boring romance-less lives. Wish me luck.” He turned away from them, smiling (and giggling) to himself.

“I was gonna say a ‘villainous figure in Anya's life’ though... “ The three of them collectively facepalmed.  _ He's got such a dirty mind... _

...

Damian’s head flashed with various  **_(over exaggerated ikemen)_ ** scenarios in his head:

“ _ I like you, Anya.” “Oh Damian, I like you too!” _

_ “Oh Anya, your eyes shine like all the stella stars in the world” “Oh Please Date Me!” _

_ “My love for you is as big as the Desmond group. Be my bride, Anya.” “Oh, I do!” _

_... _

“Fufufu, fu…”

Unbeknownst to him, he had been smirking and muttering incoherent words while walking in the hallway, earning him some odd looks from his classmates. What he also didn’t know was that Anya was trailing him and was reading his mind.

“Hey, Sy-on,” Anya poked him, startling the head-in-the-clouds Damian. “Are you okay? You’ve been.. Talking to yourself?” Her face grew closer to his.

“Gah! What are you doing...” Damian flinched, but realized who startled him, “ ...dummy?” His cheeks and ears turned pink, and lightly bonked Anya in the head.  _ It's now or never I guess,  _ he thought.

“Meet me later outside the school. AH! But it’s not like I’ll ask you out or something!” Damian pouted. “Just… Don’t be late okay? It’s… really embarrassing, okay?! And stop calling me Sy-on!”

Anya just looked at him as he looked away with a confused stare.  _ He sure is weird today,  _ she thought.

\--

Anya Forger does not know that Damian Desmond likes her. 

…

She was (kind of) shocked when his thoughts suddenly became louder during that one time in class. “ _ I don’t like Anya! No! What kind of dumb idiot would like a stupid person like her...This is very embarrassing, and I’m even thinking about this during class… If only she could just read my mind and-” _

Damian’s in for a wild ride, though.

Just like her Pa, she could say that he’s quite the contrarian, and a dramatic one too.  _ Are all rich people that dramatic? _ She asked herself.  _ Thank god I am a perfectly normal person.  _

(Mind readers are NOT normal people, Anya.)

Just like any other school day, classes went on so slowly. What bamboozled her the most was that, how was she supposed to react to later?  _ What does he want from me?  _ She sneakily looked (not really) at Damian. _ Sure he's handsome and smart but that's all what he got… and he's mean. And prideful. Such a jerk. _

  
  


At one small moment, her eyes met his. His heart skipped a beat.

  
  


And under their own circumstances, both of them didn't understand a thing in class.

\---

Anya let out a big sigh as she sat down on the cafeteria table beside her best friend.

"It's not like you to buy… lobster… with… macadamia nut sauce…? And why is your face so flushed?" Becky asked Anya. "I thought your Pa lessened your allowance? Isn't that expensive?"

"Er…" Anya fidgeted and moved around her food with the fork and knife. "Sy- er, Damian kinda… bought it for me, I guess?"

Becky smirked. "Ah, I get it, fufufu. Say, Anya, do you like Damian?"

Anya thought about it for a second.

"Nah… haven't thought about it."

"Are you sure?" Becky cocked her head to the side.

Anya looked at her with a confused gaze.  I bet if he wasn't rich nobody would like an arrogant arse like him!" She sneered at him, who was sitting and hiding (almost successfully, if it wasn't for the mind reader) at a nearby table.

"What are you doing, spying on our talk like that?" Anya stared intently to his eyes, as though trying to intimidate him and his friends.

Damian's face flushed red, not from being discovered, but by how Anya is trying desperately to look all tough, with pouty cheeks and big doll eyes.

"You little…." Damian was finding excuses but even his smart brain couldn't rack up any, and so just gave the stink eye to Anya and abruptly left the table, trailed by both Emile and Ewen.

"Yeah, that's right Sy-, er, Damian! Walk away!" Anya called out. "But don't run away when you finally meet me outside the school later! Meanie!"

_ Silence. _

  
  
  


The cafeteria suddenly went quiet as thoughts went louder for the mind reader.

_ "Damian's gonna meet who?!" _

_ "Damian has a girlfriend???!!" _

_ "Someone's gonna steal my Damian from me?" _

_ "Who is he gonna meet?" _

_ "How dare they steal him from me!" _

_ "Damian is still single???????? " _

_... _

Chairs slowly dragged and girls stood up.

  
  


Becky chuckled. "Good job Anya."

  
  


_ Stomp. Stomp. Stompstompstomp. STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOM- _

  
  


Damian's face drained out of it's color. "Uh-oh."

  
  


As the students went on a stampede to go near him, he ran as quickly as possible for his own dear life.

\---

  
  


_ Curse you Anya! Just you wait, and I'll make you mine! _

  
  


_ … _

  
  
  


In the end, he never got to confess to Anya Forger.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:  
> damian to friends @ dorm: forget today! i will confess to her tomorrow!  
> friends to damian: okay let's get you to bed grandpa.
> 
> …
> 
> anya to becky: i wonder what he would say to me today. i bet my lunch that he's gonna tease me.  
> becky: ***facepalming intensifies***


End file.
